


Predator has found its prey

by SiriveNataliaPrime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Prime
Genre: Anger, Awkwardness, Battle Knife, Claws, Crosshairs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hide the kitkats from Lockdown, M/M, Mansen, Moments, Multi, Other, Sirive Prime, Touching, Violence, Weapons, and the peanut butter too, lockdown - Freeform, medical treatment, rifles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriveNataliaPrime/pseuds/SiriveNataliaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah...lockdown may have let Crosshairs get away, but what happens when the bounty hunter finds Crosshairs sister Sirive! He may not realize it, but wht happens when he finds Sirive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lion and the hunter meet

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya know, I made my very first OC named Sirive Prime. No she is NOT related to Optimus, but she is one of the last femme Primes to ever survive. Her twin brother is Crosshairs and they are only twins, NOT identical twins. Also, Sirive Prime transforms into a ROBOTIC lion, sorta like the Steeljaws in Lockdown's ship, but shes bigger than them. https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQWKMlsxgbn0WqjkDqOHOTO0sZzctl2A_C8Ys_6iPPo3dKA5QQY5Q  
> Don't like, don't read. Now that that's out of the way.. ONTO THE STORY OWO

Sirive peered over the crate scanning for humans. Luckily there wasn't any humans. Which was good. Ever since the Chicago war, humans have been attacking the Autobots for no reason at all. She had no idea why, but she was sent to earth along with Crosshairs, her brother. Yes. Her BROTHER. They did get a long well and knew how to work together all the time. But ever since the humans started attacking the Autobots, they would get into fight every now and then, causing one of them to end up with losing a limb or arm. It wasn't the best for either one of them but then Optimus decided to separate and now everyone is scattered all over the world now, but Sirive and Crosshairs made an agreement to at least meet up every two earth years in the desert where no one would find them. Yeah. That's happening in a few earth days...  
  
        It was night and Sirive managed to get into an abandoned amusement park. She had managed to hack in the code and got the gates to open. Sirive looked around for a few minutes, suddenly hearing a noise, Sirive jumped and spun around aiming her rifles Crosshairs had given to her at where the noise was heard. "Who's there!?" Sirive spat out, ready to fire the rifles. Nothing. "Show yourself or I'll throw a grenade." Sirive demanded. Someone came out from behind the huge Farris Wheel. Not someone. Some bot. Sirive aimed her rifles and was ready to fire. "Who are you?" She demanded in the same tough like tone. The bot held his arm in defeat as he slowly walked closer to her. "Answer me or I'll shoot ya to smithereens!" Sirive growled in a demanding tone.   
  
        The bot was close enough that he could simply just pick her up but Sirive stepped back out of reach. The bot was tall and silver and grey and etc. He had wheels on his back so he was a car. Sirive was a lion. Not the best transformation but it's the first thing she saw. Her tail swayed side to side, like a cat's would when ready to attack. The mech had the color green optics Sirive had. The mech suddenly put his arms down and looked into her optics as if he was searching her spark for something. "Do ya talk or nah?" Sirive said still holding up her rifles. "My name is Lockdown." The mech said. "Ah, so you do talk." Sirive said smirking. Lockdown suddenly transformed his face into a cannon.   
  
        Sirive stared in awe for a second. "Whoa.." She said before he fired, hitting the femme in the right shoulder plate. Sirive nearly shouted in pain as she fell backwards onto her back. Ignoring the pain, Sirive got back up and fired her rifles at Lockdown, but didn't seem to be affecting him at all. "What?" Was all the femme could say before getting shot just above the admin by Lockdown, causing her to fall onto her back yet again from the force of the bullet..Er..cannon..idk, Anyways.. Sirive gasped trying to ignore the pain, when she was shot in the left leg just above her knee joint, as she struggled trying to even stand up from the pain. She fell to one knee. Using her left damaged leg, she managed to stand up and make a run for it and was able to run right past Lockdown.  
  
         Sirive ran, leaping up onto one of the Farris Wheel carriages before Lockdown could have a chance to grab her. Landing easily, Sirive began climbing the abandoned Farris Wheel, moving her way to the top. The carriage suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. Sirive managed to grab onto a pole and pulled herself up, dodging the shots Lockdown was firing at her. Before Sirive could make her jump, Lockdown shot her in the back just below her neck, next to her left shoulder joint, causing the green femme to fall backwards and off the top of the huge Farris Wheel. Lockdown apparently was standing where she was about to crash and had caught her bridal style. Sirive had her optics shut tight, then opened one. "How come I ain't dead yet?" She smirked before Lockdown threw her into where an abandoned roller coaster set was, destroying most of the set. "Ugh" Sirive groaned, holding the side of her helm with a servo. She tried to get back up but was pinned to the ground by the mech.   
  
        Lockdown pinned her arms down, aiming his face cannon at where her spark would be. "Now it's time for me be asking the questions." Lockdown said. "Where is Optimus Prime" he demanded, starting up the cannon. Sirive sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll tell ya." She said. Lockdown transformed back to his normal face. "Tell me." He demanded, tightening his grip on her. "Ta be honest, I have no idea where he actually is and I am 120% sure that I don't care." Sirive said. Lockdown growled, getting out his battle knife   ** _-//the one he used and tried to stab Cade with//-_**  Lockdown held his battle knife up against Sirive's throat. "I said I don't know!" Sirive said louder. Lockdown only snarled, slowly moving the knife towards where her spark would be, cutting her not too hard but enough to draw energon and leave a scar. Sirive bit back the scream as he did this. It was slow and painful. Not too slow, but enough to draw the pain.   
  
        Sirive hissed in pain. Lockdown looked into her optics coldly. "I'm gonna ask you one last time, femme," he said as he held up the knife enough to have Sirive see her own reflection in the sharp blade. "Where is Optimus Prime?" He growled, holding her in place. Sirive hissed at her reflection. "I told ya I don't know, what- Do ya want me ta lie to ya?" Sirive blurted out. Lockdown kept his glare, then tilted his helm slightly. "Hmm, you seem to remind me of a green coated mech with red and blue goggles that got away. He said he was Autobot. Do you know him?" He asked. Crosshairs. He was talking about her twin brother! They always had the same color green paint jobs. Their family used the color to represent themselves and it always made it easier to find one another by their green paint. She also had heard that Crosshairs had escaped Lockdown, and if he could do it, then she could do it too. Sirive shrugged as best she could. "Nope, don't know 'em." Now Lockdown was so close that his lips could barely brush against hers. Sirive then had an idea. It was very stupid, and it was a risk. A BIG RISK. But she loved risks, just like Crosshairs.   
  
        "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before ya do anything, can I just say somethin?" Sirive quickly asked. Before Lockdown was going to speak or answer the femme, Sirive pulled forward and kissed the bounty hunter. See? Stupid idea right? Very risky. The kiss was long and then ended as Sirive pulled away. "Ya know.." Sirive said softly. "You look much better with a cannon as your face.." Sirive said as she grinned before twisting herself enough to get out of his grasp, quickly bringing her legs up before kicking him hard in the admin, causing Lockdown to stumble backwards, and before he could even get a chance to grab the green femme, Sirive bolted over before leaping up onto the gate wall, sticking her tongue out at the mech before jumping over and transforming into her green lion mode, quickly running off....


	2. The hunter finds the siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //im not gonna ruin the entire chapter cuz it's short//  
> -_-_-_-_-  
> TEHEE- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: short chapter  
> but don't worry, the chapters will eventually get longer owo  
> also, If Crosshairs doesn't sound like you think he is suppose to, well..-heh heh- that's you're problem then
> 
> ANYWAYS,   
> ENJOY THE SHORT CHAPTER ^__^

  
        All Sirive could see was a bunch of rocks and a road. Today was the day she and Crosshairs meet every two years. Making sure each other was alive still. Sirive suddenly stopped where they had met last time and waited for her brother to come. She waited...when suddenly she was tackled from behind. "HaHa! Got y'now!" Crosshairs laughed as Sirive struggled to get him off of her so she could get up. Crosshairs just smirked and sat on her back, holding his sister down. Sirive managed to flick Crisshairs in the back of the helm with her tail, rolling over and knocking him off of her.   
  
        Sirive smiled. "Good ta see ya brother!" She said before pouncing on him playfully, holding him down. "Good ta see ya too, sis." The green meh said before kicking her off. Sirive grinned and jumped onto him just as he transformed into his vehicle mode, landing on the roof of the vehicle. "I jus' got that waxed!" Crosshairs said as he started to drive. Sirive managed to stay on the roof when she was suddenly shot in the right side of her hip, causing her to lose balance and fall off. Crosshairs transformed and looked to his sister. "What happened? Can't surf?" He snickered. Then he was suddenly shot in the back just below his left shoulder plates. "Damn!" Crosshairs cursed in pain, looking to where the shot had came from, seeing the bounty hunter Lockdown.   
  
        "Aw shit, not this fucker again!" Sirive groaned annoyed. "Do ya have  those rifles I gave ya last time we met?" Crosshairs asked, pulling out one of his weapons and shooting it at the bounty hunter who didn't seen to be getting affected by the bullets. Sirive remembered dropping one of them last year because of the other one being jammed. Sirive only pulled out the one she still had. Crosshairs noticed. "I gave y'two, what happened to the other?" He asked still aiming and firing at Lockdown.   
  
        "It got jammed!" Sirive said as she aimed and fired at the bounty hunter as well as Crosshairs did. Crosshairs suddenly put his weapon away. "Damn! Out of bullets again! And I only brought the one!" He said before getting shot in the chest just above where his spark was. Crosshairs gasped at the sudden pain. Sirive ran over to her damaged brother. "Come on get up!" Sirive yelled, helping her brother up. Sirive wasn't that small like other femmes were, she was just about Crosshairs height. Another family related thing. They were twins after all, even though they didn't have the exact same features. But they were twins, just not identical twins. That would be messed up if they were.  
  
        Lockdown manage to get closer to the two siblings. Still shooting at them. Sirive managed to pull Crosshairs down enough to dodge the shot. Then lockdown made a run for them, quick and simple. He went for Sirive, grabbing her by her waist, because femmes are suppose to be weak right? HA HA WRONG!!! Sirive was not what you call weak. She had a little more strength than Crosshairs, but only a little. Sirive twisted around facing Lockdown, hissing, she did a little but powerful kick in the chest, making the bounty hunter stumble backward a little but regained strength.  
  
        Sirive made a run for it, making her way over to her sibling Crosshairs, Lockdown running right behind her, grabbing the femme by the tail, causing her to lose her own balance and fall. Growling, the femme tried to get up, only to be pinned by the Lockdown. His left arm shifting and transformed into a some sort of powerful cybertronian gun, holding it to where her spark would be as he held her down and before Lockdown could fire, Crosshairs did a little spin kick attack, kicking Lockdown in the face, causing the mech to loosen his grip easily. Sirive took the chance and kicked the bounty hunter in the chest once more before swiftly moving out of his reach.  
  
Sirive and Crosshairs made a run for the road, both transforming, driving and running. Crosshairs managed to slow down enough for his sister to hop onto the roof of his car form. Once she was on and settled, he drove faster down the road, easily loosing sight of Lockdown...or so they had thought they did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time out of your busy life to read this short chapter guys! ^__^


	3. Lockdown finally get's his prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey...  
> psst..  
> yeah, you right there..  
> the one that's reading this  
> guess what the tittle of this chapter says..  
> *points to the tittle of the chapter*  
> (^TuT)> see dat?  
> ya see it?  
> Guess what it says..  
> It says 'Lockdown finally get's his prize'  
> *grins evilly* 

Crosshairs stopped at an old abandoned gas station to take a rest as Sirive jumped down from the roof of the car, both transforming. Crosshairs laid down, looking at the blue sky, suddenly wincing at the pain Lockdown had caused. Sirive took noticed as she moved beside him and kneeled on her right knee, looking at the deep cut mark on her brothers chest. "How bad does it hurt?" Sirive asked, examining the wound. Crosshairs chuckled a little. "I think you worry too much, sis. I'll be fine." He said as he activated his systems repair. "Not my fault I have ta be mom all the time." Sirive replied with a smirk. She looked around and scanned for humans.   
  
        None. Which meant that they were safe for now. "Shouldn't we stay the night?" Sirive asked, looking at her brother. "Nah, we should get goin before cannon-face shows up." Crosshairs said as he got up, nearly falling back down. Sirive was quick to react, helping him stand back up.  "Maybe we should stay the night." She suggested. "Oh? And what if humans come?" Her brother asked. "But you're damaged badly and your systems are still in process of repairing you." Sirive said, causing Crosshairs to laugh. "Do me a favor and don't worry t'much, ok?" He said with a smirk. Sirive sighed. "Okay." Crosshairs smiled, transforming to his vehicle form, waiting as Sirive transformed and got on, before driving back onto the dusty road.  
  
        Soon it was night time and the moon was showing in the sky along with the stars, time seemed to have pass by quickly. Sirive had managed to take a little cat nap as her systems were repairing her wounds as best as they could. While she was doing that, Crosshairs decided to take a rest so he pulled off the road and parked where they couldn't be seen.   
  
        A few hours later in the night, Sirive rolled over, waking up to falling off the roof of the green car. Transforming, she got up looked to crosshairs who had transformed as well. "Had a bad dream?" Crosshairs teased. Sirive rolled her optics. "Nah, just rolled over and fell of." She replied. "Sure y'did." The green mech said with a smirk. Before she could protest, she heard a noise, like an engine of a car ready to race. Sirive looked around scanning the area where she had heard the sound coming from. "Did you hear that?" Sirive asked as she scanned around the area. Crosshairs simply shrugged, unaware of what was to come. Sirive pointed to the direction of where she heard the noise. "It came from some where over there.." She said as looked back to her brother. "Let's check it out." Crosshairs said with a grin as he ran to where she had pointed to, Sirive following behind.   
  
        When they got there, they scanned to make sure there wasn't any humans around the area. Which there wasn't, making the coast clear for them to keep moving. They looked around. Nothin. "Must have been human racers. I've heard they race sometimes in these kinds of areas." Sirive said. Crosshairs nodded before getting shot in the back above his waist, causing the mech mech to fall forwards. Sirive quickly dodged a shot, looking off into the distance of where it had came from, only to see the bounty hunter once again. As Sirive started to help her brother up, Lockdown had locked onto her as target and fired his cannon, shooting her in the left arm. Sirive let out a painful yell, falling down onto her back, causing Crosshairs to fall down as well.   
  
        Lockdown made his way to the two siblings, transforming his face cannon back to his normal face, as he had his optics locked onto Sirive. Crosshairs managed to stand up, throwing a punch at the bounty hunter, only having Lockdown to catch the punch easily, twisting the arm until he heard a 'pop' indicating that the arm was twisted far too much beyond its limits. Crosshairs nearly screamed in pain, only to be kicked hard in the stomach, causing the green mech to fall backwards onto the ground, groaning in pain and silently cussing the bounty hunter as the ship came into sight.   
  
        Lockdown ignored the helpless green mech, walking towards Sirive, with a look of ready to kill. All Sirive could do without causing too much pain was to scoot backwards. Almost like crab walking backwards. "Foolish Autobot." Lockdown said, kicking the femme.   
  
        Sirive hissed, watching as Crosshairs got up to kick the bounty hunter. Lockdown saw this coming, turning around, grabbing the green mech by the leg, throwing him into a rocky wall. Crosshairs couldn't get up this time, his energy was starting to drain from his systems. All he could do was go into stasis lock so he could regain his energy the next day. But he didn't. He ain't lettin no bounty hunter to after his sister. He was gonna fight with his all. Getting up, Crosshairs seemed to just fall back down.  
  
        "I wouldn't move if I were you, you're draining all your energy for nothin." Lockdown sneered, pinning the green femme as his left arm transformed into a gun, aiming it straight at her spark. "I ain't doin' no shit for you!" Crosshairs growled, getting back up, only to be shot in the arm by Lockdown. Sirive quickly brought right leg up and kicked as hard as she could at Lockdown's stomach, earning a painful grunt as the bounty hunter stepped back. "I should have known you for your powerful legs." Lockdown growled, grabbing her wrists with one servo _ **//hand//**_ as his other got out stasis cuffs, roughly attaching them to Sirive's wrists. Sirive howled in pain as the stasis cuffs electrocuted her systems, draining her energy. Lockdown waited for the cuffs to drain out the femmes energy, then picked her up, and headed to the ship, kicking Crosshairs out of the way, making his way back to the ship..


	4. Let the torture begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now..  
> ...................  
> .........................  
> ................................  
> Let the torture begin.....

Sirive struggled trying to get free from being carried into the ship. "I'd stop squirming if I were you." Lockdown warned the femme. Sirive growled.  "Let me go! Grrr... CROSSHAIRS!" Sirive shouted out for her twin brother, hoping he would hear her and come get her or sneak onto the ship...or anything! She didn't want to be on this ship with a bounty hunter that could do primus knows what!  "He's not coming for you...now that I have you." Lockdown said, still carrying her as he kept walking past a few cells that had some prisoners in them. Sirive was now frightened and she did show a bit of her fear in her optics as she looked at the cells they were passing by.   
  
         Sirive let out a startled noise as she was tossed into an empty cell, not being able to land so easily, crashing onto the ground, letting out a painful hiss. "Enjoy your stay, Autobot." Lockdown spat out as he shut and locked the cell doors, before walking away. Sirive peered out of the cell bars, looking for something that would get her out of this hell place. Nothing. She couldn't find anything that was in her reach that she could use. No keys, no nothin.   
  
        Sirive let out a heavy sigh as she looked around her own cell. She walked over, siting down and leaning against the wall as she decided to power down for a while, keeping her audio sensors on, in case if someone opens her cell or if Crosshairs comes back to save her...  
  
        Sirive jolted awake from hearing Lockdown opening her cell. Sirive quickly got up, watching cautiously as the bounty hunter grabbed her roughly by her right arm, pulling her forward towards him. "Come on, Autobot." Lockdown ordered as he pulled her along through out the hall. "I have a name ya dumb aft!" Sirive growled as she was pulled. She tried to fight back but couldn't. She couldn't run off because it just made Lockdown's grip on her arm only tighten more. Lockdown growled, tired of the fighting femme. So he simply scooped the green femme up in his arms and continued walking as if nothing happened. Sirive struggled to get free. She really was trying this time. She hates being treated like such a precious femme.  
  
        Struggling only seemed to make the mech angrier, holding her more tighter, making it harder to struggle and get free.   
  
        Lockdown carried the femme into a room, throwing her onto what seemed to be some kind of operation table, strapping her wrists, and her legs down so she couldn't get away. Sirive struggled against the restrains, but it was no use. Lockdown smirked as he looked at the table filled with a bunch of tools set not far from where Sirive laid, struggling, helplessly. The bounty hunter turned his attention back towards his prisoner, picking up what seemed to be a very sharp knife, moving to the side of where Sirive was struggling. Lockdown smirked. "Like the new mod?" The bounty hunter said as he  held the knife in front of Sirive. She watched as bright blue sparks began dancing over it. She noticed that as it sparked, it had changed to all one color; azure, then changed; it seemed that each movement with the servo had changed the whole knife into something else. The knife suddenly went yellow, appearing to have some sort of super-heating branding iron on it, as it glowed white.  
  
         As a Cybertronian, Sirive was very much immune to most heat, but this... This was designed to melt the armor of mechs and femmes. She started struggling even more trying to get away. "What's the matter, Sirive?" Lockdown sneered, leaning closer. He cackled as he moved the branding iron's rounded tip nearer, his laughter getting louder as Sirive began to thrash in an attempt to avoid the searing tip.  
  
        She bit back a scream, locking her jaw as Lockdown pushed the blistering iron against her armor, starting to carve in a series of glyphs. The first one he burned in along her arm; it read something that roughly translated into "whore". The more she jerked and twisted, the more it hurt, but she refused to make it easy. "Look, you messed up my penmanship," The bounty hunter chided, lifting his arm as the last smoldering line was carved.   
  
        "Bitch!" Sirive hissed out at him ."Oh good idea, I'll write that next," Lockdown said with a smirk.   
  
        Moving the sharp knife down to where it was just above her right hip joint was, Lockdown began to carve in the glyphs along her hip upwards. Sirive held back her scream again, locking her jaw again. As Lockdown finished up, Sirive could see the glyphs translating to the word 'bitch'. Sirive let out a small whimper, wincing at the pain from the bloody sharp knife. "Aw, is the kitty upset?" Lockdown snickered, putting the knife back on the table with the rest of the torturing tools.   
  
        "Besides, that was merely a sample of what will be happening tomorrow." Lockdown said, getting Sirive out of her restrains, grabbing the femme by her arm and yanking her up onto the ground, pulling her along as he started to walk. Sirive stumbled forwards but regained balance with her tail. Thank primus she still had it. Lockdown pulled her along the hallway, turning the corner back to where the cells and prisoners were. Shoving her back into her cell, and locking it. "Get ready because it's probably going to be about ten times worse tomorrow." the bounty hunter said, snickering at femme before walking off. Sirive sighed heavily, sitting down, leaning against the wall, wincing still at the pain the knife had caused. She decided to offline herself so her systems could do some damage repairing for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wow...  
>  that was just...  
> ....wow...  
> Anyways, I'm sorry that the chapters seem short.  
> I'm really trying to get them to be longer. I really am.  
> Other than that..let me know what you think!-((~haters not included~))


	5. 3 days of nothing but torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..Nothing but Lockdown torturing Sirive in this chapter..

Sirive woke up to hearing the cell door opening, looking over with wide optics showing nothing but fear and hatred in them. It had been a three days since she had been captured by the bounty hunter. He would beat her each day until he got what he wanted. When he was done, he would take her to the medic that was also aboard the ship so she could be repaired good as new for the next day. Lockdown had wanted to get rid of her tail, but the medic had told him that if the tail was removed, she wouldn't be able to stand or do anything with her legs for the rest of her life. Thank Primus she was able to keep her tail. She was grateful for that. 

 

        "Still think that you're gonna be rescued?" Lockdown sneered, grabbing the femme by the arm and pulling her along the hallways. Sirive didn't even struggle, looking up at him with hate written all over her face. "I know I will be free." Was all the femme said. Lockdown laughed cold heartedly, pushing her into room. "We'll see about that." He said as the doors hissed shut behind them. If there was anything Lockdown was exceptionally good at, it was being innovative. The things he thought up to do to his prisoners were astounding. Sirive just kept refusing to consent to interfacing with the bounty hunter, receiving hours upon hours of pain. Sirive growled, ending up with a gag in her mouth. Of course she wasn't tied up, that would be too easy for the bounty hunter to torture her. The gag was tight, muffling her shrieks. Suddenly a thin piece of metal, small enough to fit between the seams, was being jabbed  into her side, stabbing into the femmes internal workings. The pain felt so sharp that it was almost too much.   


 

        Lockdown grasped the rod, sending a horrible shock deep inside Sirive's plating.  


 

  
        Somehow, Lockdown had learned how to modify Sirive's neural net. The femme was twice as sensitive to any and all sensations now, and it was starting to drive her mad. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before, but still, Sirive refused the mech's advances. She clenched her jaw over the gag in her mouth and let out a snarling scream against it, her optics shut tight. "You know the magic words," Lockdown said as he hooked a finger into the gag and pulled it from Sirive's clenching teeth, ripping a gasp from her.   


 

        "Then again, I'm a patient mech,"   


 

        The words caused Sirive to laugh dryly. "And I get just as much pleasure watching you scream in pain." That sick smirk made the femme sneer, and she opened her mouth to speak, only to have her internal workings once again electrified. "Nngh... Hnnnh..." Sirive wheezed as she felt the rod being removed from her side, scraping against her internal parts, making her twitch, but once it was gone she slumped and wheezed. "Never," Sirive repeated, for probably the hundredth time. And just like all the other times, it earned her a cackle from the dark, beastly mech."I'm feeling a little artistic today," The bounty hunter said thoughtfully, extending his glossa to lap up the small amount of energon collected on it, before tossing the rod aside.  


 

  
        Sirive watched in disgust, suddenly hissing as the mech pinned her down to the floor.   


 

  
        "You sure are a stubborn one, but it's certainly worth watching you break, one scream at a time." The bounty hunter sneered, lifting her helm up, looking into her optics. Lockdown chuckled as the green femme coughed and sputtered as the hot breath assaulted the femmes senses. "Ugh... G-Get off me you f-fucker!" She hissed out in disgust, trying to push him away. 

        "D—don't!" She almost cried out as she felt a hand move to her waist, beginning to thrash more violently. She tried to kick the bounty hunter but couldn't. He was too strong, and she was too weak to kick him like that. "I think we had enough play time for today." Lockdown said as he stood up, pulling the femme up, causing her to stumble but regain her balance. Sirive kept her glare at the mech as he pulled her out of the room and down the halls. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow." Lockdown snickered as he shoved Sirive back into her cell, closing and locking it so she couldn't escape before walking off. Sirive sat in the dark part of her cell, still trying to process what was happening. She was in pain. So much pain. But she wasn't missing a limb or anything, so why bother to complain about it? She laid down on the ground, off lining her systems so she could rest...  



	6. "You shouldn't have done that, or this happens.."-Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't have done that, or this happens.." -Lockdown

         Sirive quickly woke up to hearing the bounty hunter opening her cell. As he came into the cell, wait...he was holding...energon? What? Standing up, the femme was confused by this as Lockdown came and gave her a cube of energon. She took the cube, looking down at it confused.   
  
        "You better drink up, I'm not staying here too long. I have other things to take care of." Lockdown said, leaning against the doorway as he watched the green femme. Sirive looked at the cube that she held, suddenly getting an idea.... AN IDEA!! But then again..... it was pretty stupid... and it was definitely a big risk, because of how low she was on energon. She decided to take a few sips of energon first, making sure she had enough to have energy for at least another day. Then she looked at Lockdown, a slight grin on her faceplates.   
  
        Lockdown just stared back at her as he watched the femme as she drank her energon, watching her look up at him. "Finished?" Lockdown asked as Sirive looked back at him. She then walked towards him, carrying her half drank energon cube, stopping right in front of the bounty hunter before taking a slow and long sip of her energon cube, looking him right in the optics, before suddenly lifting her helm up and spitting energon at his faceplates. "GAAH!" Lockdown shouted, as energon was spit at his face plates, getting in his optics, quickly rubbing them, as his optics were trying to readjust. While he did that, Sirive bolted out the door, quickly dodging Lockdown, and began running down the halls of the ship, looking for a way out.   
  
        Lockdown growled as his optics finally adjusted back to normal, chasing after the femme. "You're going to pay for what you did!" He growled as the femme quickly turned the corner and went into a room, the door hissing shut behind her, she quickly scanned the room, looking for a place to hide before hiding almost sideways on her stomach under one of large monitors, just barely fitting herself into the tight area, to scared to realize her tail was slightly showing out.   
  
        Sirive went dead silent when the door hissed open as she watched Lockdown come into the room as she hid in the tight area under the large monitor. The green femme watched his legs cautiously as he made his way around the room, then walking closer to the big Cybertronian monitor she was hiding under, her spark pounding in her chassis, her tail moving slightly. She watched as he stopped right in front of where she was hiding. She quickly shut her optics, and silently prayed to Primus I her processor, hoping he wouldn't find her and would just leave so she could escape and get off this ship and return to continue on with finding any Autobot survivors.

  
         _ **Then All went silent. **_

  
        Suddenly, something grabbed Sirive's tail, roughly pulling her out from where she was hiding, electing a yelp from her. Lockdown held the femme up by the tail, chuckling as she was now dangling, by her tail, upside down, glaring up at him. He watched as the femme clawed helplessly at nothing but air as she tried to reach the floor. 

       "Thought you could get away, didn't you?" He asked with a smirk as he held the green femme upside down by her tail. Sirive hissed at him in response, reaching out and clawing the bounty hunter in the chest, making him drop the femme. Sirive landed on her back, but quickly got up and ran to the door. It was Locked.... IT'S LOCKED!?!? Sirive started to panic, quickly looking around the room for a way out. Nothing.... wait.... NOTHING!? No way out... NO WAY OUT!?!? 

         "I figured you'd try to escape me."  Lockdown growled as he moved towards her.   
  
        Sirive let out a yelp as she was pinned to the wall, hissing, and trying to get free. Using his free hand, Lockdown brought out his knife, since his guns and other weapons were getting upgraded, holding it to Sirive's throat. He ran the knife along her neck, not too hard but enough force to cause energon, then moved the knife up to her faceplates. "I could kill you here and now, femme!" Lockdown growled, slowly scraping the knife against her left cheek, just below her left optic, drawing energon, causing the femme to bite back a scream, as the pain started to kick into her systems. Lockdown smirked, watching Sirive struggle in pain.   
  
        Sirive tried to use her legs to kick him, nearly screaming in pain as the bounty hunter stabbed her in the right thigh, not far from her hip, optics starting to flicker as she tried to ignore the pain and loss of energon. Lockdown smirked, slowly pulling out the knife he had stabbed her in the thigh with, as she cried out in pain. Lockdown then let to of her, causing her to land on her legs roughly. Sirive cried out,grabbing onto her right leg where she had been stabbed. Sirive immediately fell onto her hands and knees when she was pulled roughly towards Lockdown.  
  
        "Then again, it's much more fun watching you break down.." Lockdown grinned, as he kneeled on one knee, watching the femme. Sirive sat up and started to back away from him as he reached out and grabbed her by her right leg, roughly pulling her towards him. Sirive cried out as she was pulled by her damaged leg. Lockdown chuckled as he held her down with one arm, holding the knife in his other hand.   
  
        "I'm feeling very creative today." He said as he jabbed the knife into Sirive's left leg and started carving glyphs that formed the word "Slut". Sirive tried to fight back, but was in too much pain to do so. "I believe that might be permanent." Lockdown snickered, watching the femme look at the word glyphs on her leg in terror.   
  
        "You shouldn't have spit energon in my face, or this happens.." Lockdown said as he punched the femme in face plates, hard enough to knock her out. Lockdown just laughed, picking up the knocked out femme into his arms, making his way back to her cell. 

        As he was carrying her, he glanced down at her for a moment as he walked down the hall. He smirked as he got to her cell, dumping the femme into the cell, before closing and locking the cell. He stared at her form for a moment, suddenly getting an idea, chuckling darkly at the idea, before walking off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O___O what could he possibly be thinking!?!?  
> Until next time! 8D

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did ya like it? Was it to weird? To quick? To short? Let me know plz! ^__^   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> ((~And as for you haters out there that are probably glaring at me and killing me a thousand times in their head or planning on killing me,- I don't have time for your bullsh*t about complaining and saying that I'm stealing from all these other stories I've never even read. People read stories to get ideas so they can make their own stories, and most of them turn out to be one of the best stories ever, so STFU and deal with it! We're all human here. Not everyone can just pull something completely out of their aft and call it a story.~))


End file.
